Como Quisiera ser Mayor
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Sakura quiere decirle sus sentimientos a Yukito... ¿Valerá la pena correr el riesgo?


_Nota Introductoria: Este fic se ubica cuando Sakura le dice acerca de sus sentimientos a Yukito._

"Quisiera ser mayor" 

**Un amigo de mi hermano que es mayor que yo**

**se ha metido en mi cabeza y en mi corazón**

**y yo**

**no sé que hacer.**

- ¡Sakura! ¿Donde estas?

Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que olvido que le tocaba hacer la cena. Bajo apresuradamente, con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¡¡Lo siento, lo olvide!! ¡¡Enseguida preparare algo!!

Se para en seco, al ver que su hermano no estaba solo.

- Invite a Yuki a cenar - anuncia Touya - así que te ayudare a preparar la cena...

- Yo también ayudare - sonríe Yukito, haciendo que Sakura se sonroje en sobremanera - ¡Hola, Sakura!

- H-hola, Yukito....

- Vamos, monstruo, que no tarda en llegar mi papá...

- ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS....!!! - Sakura recuerda que Yukito esta con ellos - Jejejeje.... vamos, entonces....

Los tres se dirigen a la cocina, pero Sakura observa a Yukito detenidamente. No podía quitárselo de la mente... y del corazón. Desde que su hermano los presento por primera vez, sintió una sacudida interna que difícilmente olvidaría. Quizás no ayuda el hecho de que lo ve diario... y que cada día siente que entra mas y mas profundo en su corazón.

Yukito no solo era guapo, también era dulce y amable, su sonrisa y sus facciones, tan inocentes y tiernas.... era simplemente perfecto. De no ser porque es de la edad de su hermano.... esos eran muchos años de diferencia.

- ¿Qué quieren que haga? - pregunta Yukito con una sonrisa.

- Puedes cortar las verduras - señala Touya - y tu, monstruo, como te tocaba hacer la cena, y te estamos ayudando, tendrás que reemplazarme mañana.

Sakura frunce el entrecejo, Touya siempre le estaba cobrando los favores... pero bueno, era lo justo. Después de todo, su hermano siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesita.... como quisiera que ahora también pudiera ayudarla. Que pudiera quitarle a Yukito de su corazón.

No lo entendía. Antes sabía que era imposible, pero no dolía tanto. Quizás tenga que ver con la loca idea que se le había metido últimamente.... quería decirle a Yukito lo que sentía por él. Que estaba perdidamente enamorada, y que deseaba con toda su alma ser correspondida.

No sabía si era lo correcto, no sabía si también sería correspondida... pero era un riesgo que ya era tiempo de correr... ¿Lo era? ¿Por qué cambiar todo?

Sin darse cuenta, suspiro, llamando la atención de Yukito, el cual la miraba con su hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - sonríe el chico.

- N-no.....- Sakura espera no haberse sonrojado mucho.

**Cuando me mira de repente, se me va la voz**

**y siento como mariposas en el interior**

**y yo**

**¿Qué voy a hacer?**

Terminaron de cenar, y Sakura subio a su habitación, mirando a través de la ventana como Yukito se alejaba. Pronto vendría el festival de la escuela de Touya... quizás ahí sea un buen momento para decirle.... ¿Por qué estaba tan indecisa? Ya sabía que tendría que hablar con la verdad alguna vez... de decirle que lo quería mucho... y no como un hermano precisamente.

**No puedo mas con esta situación**

**que esta nublándome hasta la razón**

**como quisiera ser mayor**

**para decirle que soy yo...**

Todo sería mas fácil si fuera de la edad de ellos... quizás si usa la carta _grande_. Sonrió. Esa no era una opción, pero sonreía al pensar en esa posible solución a todos sus problemas románticos. 

Estaba decidido (de nuevo) le diría a Yukito todo sobre sus sentimientos en la feria. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Sakura no tenía idea de que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido.... ¿Qué acaso siempre sucede cuando vas a hacer algo importante?}

Ahí estaban, en la feria, disfrutando de todo. Tomoyo y Shaoran los acompañaron. Mejor, necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de sincerar y abrir su corazón a Yukito. 

**La que siempre lo amaría**

**la que no lo dejaría**

**la que siempre le daría fiel.**

**La que nunca dejaría**

**de quererlo cada día**

**la que casi moriría por él.**

**Pero sé que soy menor**

**y que no le va mi amor.**

Bien... estaban solos... en un ambiente romántico (las estrellas daban a darle un escenario muy acogedor)... debía decirle lo que sentía... era ahora o nunca.... ¡Vamos, Sakura! Algo del valor que siempre Kero te pide tener. Suspira... y lo mira a los ojos. Su mirada era tan dulce.... le dio el valor que necesitaba.

- Yukito...

Ahí estaba, abriendo su corazón. Entregando su alma, entregando su ser. Entregando todo sus sentimientos.... y se sintió extrañamente mejor. Ya no tenía que ocultar sus sonrojos. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de que _pensara_ Yukito si la escucha tartamudear o la ve ponerse nerviosa frente a él. Ahora sabía las razones de todo eso.

Pero la respuesta de Yukito la dejo helada.... ¡Por supuesto que él iba a querer a otra persona! Alguien de su edad... y con quien tuviera mas empatia.... lo tuvo siempre frente a sus ojos, pero prefirió no verlo.

Era demasiado obvio... ¿Como pudo ser tan tonta?.... bueno... tenía que reponerse. Ya había abierto su corazón... sentía un gran alivio, pero era mas el dolor de saber que no era correspondida. Y que la persona que Yukito quería era alguien que ella también quería demasiado.

¿Como enojarse con esa persona? Lo quería, era su hermano... no podía culparlo, no podía tenerle algún sentimiento negativo... simplemente Yukito no le correspondía por él. No era el fin del mundo. Lamentablemente, para su corazón si lo era.

**Es mentira que la edad no cuenta en el amor**

**y es tan difícil que lo entienda mi corazón**

**y yo**

**¿Qué voy a hacer?**

Por mas que trataba de sonreír... no paso inadvertido para Tomoyo y Shaoran que algo le había pasado. Tomoyo quería irse con ella... pero Sakura insistió en que estaría bien.

Pero Shaoran también estaba preocupado. Consiguió que pudieran hablar de lo sucedido. Ahora si, era momento de desahogarse. Lloro, sacando todo su dolor... saco sus sentimientos, y sintió que esa extraña opresión en su pecho desaparecía. Ya no sentía tanto sufrimiento.... era como si cada lágrima desahogara todos los sentimientos que tuvo al momento en que Yukito le dijo que él quería a otra persona. 

**No puedo mas con esta situación**

**que esta nublándome hasta la razón**

**como quisiera ser mayor**

**para decirle que soy yo...**

**La que siempre lo amaría**

**la que no lo dejaría**

**la que siempre le daría fiel.**

**La que nunca dejaría**

**de quererlo cada día**

**la que casi moriría por él.**

Shaoran la abrazo, y se sintió protegida. Sintió que no estaba sola, y que juntos podrían superar eso. Se había sentido miserable, como una tonta al haberle dicho todo a Yukito. Que había sido un error garrafal, retroceder el tiempo, y evitar hacer esa tontería.

Pero Shaoran le hizo comprender que no fue su culpa. Ni es culpa de Yukito, ni es culpa de su hermano. Es solo que en las cosas del corazón no se mandan. No tuvo nada de malo abrir su corazón.... era un riesgo que tenía que correr. Ahora sabía que Yukito era alguien imposible para ella, por mas que doliera. Y ahí, en los brazos de Shaoran, se sentia mejor. Se sentía aliviada, se sentía comprendida... sentía que no estaba sola, y que compartía su dolor. 

Por mas duro que sea, esta experiencia le había dejado mucho.... entendía que no siempre se gana en cuestiones amorosas... y especialmente que fue tonto enamorarse de alguien, que siempre supo, en el fondo de su corazón, que no le correspondía. Se había cegado, y había preferido ignorar lo obvio. Ahora ya no podía hacerlo.... pero extrañamente su corazón había comenzado a sanar. Haberse desahogado con Shaoran sirvio mucho, y tener su apoyo incondicional también. 

Quizás Yukito no le correspondería.... pero siempre estaría ahí para ella como un hermano. Siempre tendría ese cariño especial hacia ella.... y siempre estaría en su corazón.

**Pero sé que soy menor**

**y que no le va mi amor...**

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Martes, 22 de Julio del 2003**

**Mi voz se rompe al decir su nombre**

**mis ojos lloran al recordar**

**pues creo que mientras viva**

**imposible será de olvidar.**

**Canción: Quisiera ser Mayor**

**Intérprete: Litzy**

**Notas de la autora: Es cortito, lo sé, pero espero que les guste ^^**


End file.
